User talk:Kenn ferguson
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Radagast83 (talk) 01:16, November 22, 2015 (UTC) And thank you for the welcoming. While I have visited the site often I have not read the rules page so I do not know the policy on canon data posting; please advise. I am hoping that we allow for all data as long as it is properly notated. Kenn ferguson (talk) 19:16, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :Welcome aboard. You can find most (if not all) of the site's guidelines in the style guide and the list of links to various policy pages. Of particular interest are the canon and citation standards. And don't forget to sign your talk page posts by typing four tildas (~~~~). I look forward to seeing your work! -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:12, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Wait, you already posted something on the canon policy page back in December. Why are you asking about it now? -- BlueResistance (talk) 16:34, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :::What I wrote in December was, "A decision has not yet been reached on whether to include data from non canon sources," because I am not aware and since then no one has commented either way to clarify for sure. I was unaware of who the admins were to send any direct questions to and I am slowly getting used to the arrangement of items in this wiki-community. Because I am not fluent I am trying to go about this slowly, give people a chance to correct any mistakes I make and to allow me to learn. Kenn ferguson (talk) 19:16, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay. The admins don't seem to be here on a regular basis these days. Best of luck! -- BlueResistance (talk) 20:53, January 30, 2016 (UTC) New White Star and Babylon Project images Kenn, unfortunately you will need to remove the new images that you added to the White Star and Babylon Project articles. As you have already read, this wiki follows an in-universe policy for articles pertaining to fictional topics. This applies to images as well as written text. Your uploads were either created by you from scratch or photographed by you, and therefore they don't exist within the Babylon 5 universe. -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:40, April 10, 2016 (UTC) No, I didn't read the policy you referred to. As we discussed earlier I have not found the policy page. I am still learning how to use the tools of this wikie as they are different than other wikia, but if your rules are so stringent that only the elite users are allowed to do or say anything that so be it. You haven't had any contributions or additions in a long time, the site is stale and lacking and should be shut down. I was trying to update it information from licensed materials (Agents of Gaming, Mongoose Publications which authorized the models uploaded and came from their page back in the day) and included information from a PC game under development. I included the citaions I thought. I am not going to contribute or recommend this site, and I am not going to waste my time fixing a broken wiki. Delete the stuff yourself. :Kenn, as one of the admins who have been working on this particular site off-and-on for almost an entire decade, this wiki has followed a pretty stringent policy for this wiki. The_Babylon_Project:Canon. The talk page on the canon page has years of discussion on the matter. Stringent is not a bad thing though. This issue came up at least once before, around 2010, under similar circumstances. Please see the following site for adding any non-canon material: Babylon 5 Universal Wiki. :The computer generated images you uploaded do not appear to be from official sources, the model photos can be useful, provided they're used on the real-world pages. What benefit do they provide over on-screen sources? We'd rather use screen captures from the episodes, no matter how great the fan-created ships appear. Not all fan-made graphics are unacceptable here though. One user diligently and faithfully re-created just about every single logo, flag, banner and insignia. I'm going to assume that the models you added were for the Mongoose Publications game(s), so I've added them to that page. :I'd like to see you stick around, but like with any wiki, please follow the rules. If you'd like to change them, there's a time and a place to do that after the proper amount of discussion. Radagast83 (talk) 03:07, April 10, 2016 (UTC)